Clean, compressed air has been known to be critical for operation of equipment that runs on compressed air, such as various air operated instruments, paint spray equipment, and other pneumatic devices that require oil and liquid free compressed natural gas or air.
There is a need for devices that can provide such clean compressed air or compressed gas at the line pressure and/or a desired regulated pressure.